


Clouded

by theWholeShebang



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: An alternative take on season 2, Beatrix' redemption arc?, Farah is alive but captured, I am not sure yet - Freeform, Rosalind is the worst, Started writing but I have no ending (yet), alternative ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWholeShebang/pseuds/theWholeShebang
Summary: Farah Dowling is a prisoner and Beatrix is her guard.Can the former headmistress get through to the girl or is Alfea doomed?
Comments: 43
Kudos: 61





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farah nodded once as she observed Beatrix. ‘You didn’t know Rosalind did that.’, she realized.
> 
> Guardedness fell over Beatrix’s face. ‘I know enough.’, she spat. ‘I know that you killed my whole family and murdered an entire village.’

1\. 

Farah had to admit the irony as she watched Beatrix walk towards her with a tray of food. Just a few days ago Beatrix had been the one in this very same cage. Magic-blocking bracelets on Beatrix’ wrists instead of her own.  
She wondered wryly if Beatrix enjoyed the turn of events. The girl did not look like it, to be honest. Her outfit seemed less sharp than Farah usually saw on the air fairy and there was something less confident about her walk.  
Without saying a word, Beatrix pushed the food through the bars. Farah shuffled over, painfully aware of the chain around her ankle. It was clear as day that Rosalind wanted to establish a very clear hierarchy. She was Rosalind’s prisoner.  
Beatrix' eyes went down to the chain, then to the dried blood around the bracelets and then to Farah’s face.  
‘Why are you chained?’, she asked with slight wonder. ‘You have the bracelets, you couldn’t escape.’ She almost sounded jealous that Farah was considered a bigger threat than her.

Farah had to remind herself that the anger she felt was mostly for Rosalind and not the confused teenager in front of her. But it was hard not to blame the troubled teen for helping set Rosalind free and killing her trusted assistant. 

She took a deep breath and calmed herself. ‘Rosalind likes to use extreme force even if it’s not necessary.’, she explained, not able to keep the bitter from her voice. 

Beatrix stepped back and observed the woman in front of her. ‘Like killing a whole village just to kill some burned ones.’ she mused out loud. 

Farah nodded once as she observed Beatrix. ‘You didn’t know Rosalind did that.’, she realized. 

Guardedness fell over Beatrix’s face. ‘I know enough.’, she spat. ‘I know that you killed my whole family and murdered an entire village.’

The intensity of Beatrix’ words caught Farah off guard. She had considered Beatrix as one of Rosalind’s puppets. Manipulated to do what Rosalind wanted, but only now it was clear to her how invested Beatrix was in uncovering the truth.

‘You are from Astra Dell.’, Farah whispered softly. She had considered it before. She figured Bloom learned of her roots from Beatrix and if Bloom came from Astra Dell, then Beatrix could as well.  
She did not like this option. If Astra Dell was filled with blood witches, what were two fairy babies doing there? If Bloom and Beatrix came from Astra Dell, chances were that she had indeed murdered a whole village filled with innocent people. 

Guilt came rushing back to her as she remembered Bloom’s outburst in her office a few days before. Had she killed Bloom’s birth parents? Had she killed Beatrix’ family?

Farah settled her tray of food on the bed and shuffled over to the bars. She stood as close to them as she could, her hands wrapping around the bars. ‘I am really sorry.’, she spoke earnestly. ‘If I could take that day back I would.’

Beatrix looked close to tears and Farah thought she was getting through to the girl. ‘I did not know that there were still people in the village, but Rosalind did.’, she said, watching the girl’s reaction closely.

Sparks flew from Beatrix fingers and the air seemed to become colder.

‘Don’t think you can manipulate me.’, the girl spat with pure hatred. 

She turned around and left Farah all alone.

-

That night Farah barely slept. She kept replaying this morning in her head. How she had met with Rosalind at the graveyard. How Rosalind had told her that she would take over the school.  
She had told Rosalind that she would let her become headmistress over her dead body.  
Rosalind had laughed. Had called her dramatic and overly sensitive.  
“What the fuck are you gonna do about it?” Rosalind had asked. She had taken over Farah’s body, Farah had floated in the air and when she woke up she had been in the cage.  
She was beyond worried. There were so many things Farah worried about that her brain could not settle on one thing. Her mind just kept going in circles. What happened at Astra Dell? What would happen to her school? How was the faculty? Had there been resistance? She knew Saul was arrested. She hoped Ben and his children were okay.  
She was worried about her students. With Rosalind teaching them, she worried for their safety. Rosalind’s magic was forceful and erratic. The kind of erratic magic that destroyed villages and blinded best friends. She worried about Stella, caught between Rosalind and Luna.  
She worried less about Bloom, she would be Rosalind’s favorite and even though Farah knew from personal experience that that holds some dangers as well, for now Bloom would be the least of her worries.  
She worried about Beatrix though. The whirls in her head seemed all to come back to the young girl. Beatrix seemed to be the spill of all this.  
Beatrix came from Astra Dell. Beatrix was Rosalind’s new protegee. Beatrix was raised by Andreas. But who was Beatrix?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some moments in my head but no clear plot so please let me hear your thoughts. They inspire me like nothing else <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘It tells us that you still have a use for me.’, Farah said, her voice a little hoarse.
> 
> Rosalind smiled. ‘It does, Farah. Now what would that use be?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments, you guys are an inspiration 💫

2.

Farah was in a slumber, not really awake, but barely sleeping when Rosalind walked in. Immediately on high alert Farah opened her eyes. The bracelets around her wrists grew hot for a second when she tried in vain to reach her magic.

‘Morning Farah.’, greeted Rosalind causally, as if she had walked into the staffroom and not Farah’s cell.

‘Rosalind.’, Farah spat, sitting up. ‘What am I doing here?’

Rosalind observed her with a pleasant smile on her lips as Beatrix and Andreas lurked in the shadows.

‘That is a good question Farah.’, agreed Rosalind. ‘Why are you here? After your betrayal I should have murdered you at least.’

Farah stood up from the bed and faced Rosalind. She had almost forgotten the way Rosalind could say the most horrible things with the same pleasantry one might have talked about the weather. 

‘And yet I didn’t.’, said Rosalind slowly. ‘So what does that tell us, Farah?’

Farah was quiet for a second as she let Rosalind’s words sink in. She had an idea what that told her but she was not sure if she wanted to say it out loud.

‘It tells us that you still have a use for me.’, Farah said, her voice a little hoarse.

Rosalind smiled. ‘It does, Farah. Now what would that use be?’

The way she was pacing up and down the room, hands behind her back as she questioned Farah, took Farah back decades.Rosalind had not changed. But Farah had. Never again would she trust her mentor. Farah knew better what to expect of Rosalind now.

Rosalind stopped right in front of her and looked at Farah. ‘You are a great teacher Farah, Alfea needs you. These are troubling times.’

Farah was surprised. Teaching granted her freedom and she had not expected Rosalind to trust her with that.

As if she read her thoughts, Rosalind spoke again. ‘We will have some rules of course. I know now not to trust you.’

She opened the door of her cell. ‘You will keep wearing those runic limiters.’

Farah glanced at Rosalind as Andreas undid her ankle chain. ‘How can I teach without my magic?’

Rosalind gave a nonchalant shrug. ‘Be creative Farah. Didn’t I train you to think on your feet? Besides, you’ll get some help. Beatrix will assist you.’

‘Beatrix?’, Farah said, looking at the girl hidden in the shadows.

‘Yes.’, grinned Rosalind. ‘She will be on your tail 24/7. We can’t have you stirring up trouble.’ Her voice dropped to a dangerous low. ‘You will have no warnings Farah. The moment you disobey me, people will get hurt.’

Farah ignored the beating of her heart as she walked out of her cell with as much dignity she could muster. 

‘Come on, miss D.’, taunted Beatrix. ‘We have to move your stuff into our suite before the second year’s class.’

-

Farah knew she had bigger troubles but she was secretly relieved when she found out that she and Beatrix had been assigned a staff-suite. She was worried about a hundred things, but the thought of living in a suite with her students as Beatrix’ prisoner had filled her with embarrassment.  
It seemed like it would be just the two of them in the small suite. She had lived in one exactly like this one, when she had been Rosalind’s protegee. The kitchenette and living room area looked the same as in her old suite, but the window in the bedroom with two beds looked out on a different part of Alfea than hers had.

‘This was Callum’s suite.’, Farah could not help saying out loud. 

Beatrix shrugged. ‘Well, he won’t use it anymore, will he?’

Momentarily forgetting her dire situation, Farah stared at the girl. ‘Don’t you feel any remorse for killing your accomplice?’

Beatrix stared back at her and raised her eyebrows. ‘No, I don’t.’, she challenged. ‘Because when fighting for a higher cause, offers have to be made. Callum knew that.’

Farah felt a shiver run down her back as Beatrix echoed Rosalind’s words.

‘You did not have to kill him.’, she said weakly.

‘You did not have to burn my family’s village down.’, sang Beatrix back. ‘But here we are.’

She turned around and entered the bedroom. ‘Do you have a preference for a side, miss D?’

Farah followed the girl into the room and was a little taken aback by Beatrix’ ability to move past this intense topic. 

She settled on the bed closest to her and Beatrix claimed the other one. 

‘Someone will move our stuff.’, said Beatrix. ‘We need to go to class.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Notes? Please let me know 🙃


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I allowed to say no?’, Farah questioned with raised eyebrows.
> 
> ‘Don’t be boring.’, smiled Beatrix.
> 
> ‘And what if one of them loses control?’, Farah challenged. ‘I won’t be able to intervene.’

‘Shall we grab a tray and move to our suite?’, asked Beatrix. 

The question did not surprise Farah as much as the fact that Beatrix was asking her opinion. Beatrix had bossed her around for most of the morning and had clearly enjoyed putting Farah in her place.  
She had, however, let Farah take charge during the lessons. The lesson with the second years had gone quite smoothly. Her students were all working on their personal projects and Farah had walked around and given everyone individual advice as Beatrix took notes.  
After the break she had her six third years who took a mind magic elective and by then some rumours had spread through the school. Farah had ignored the whispers behind her back as she had split the group up in pairs and let them read each other’s auras.  
The third years had known something was up and within ten minutes everyone had abandoned their exercise and was shooting questions at Farah and Beatrix.  
Farah had managed to hide her bracelets under her coat but everyone was still confused as to why Beatrix was there.  
‘Isn’t she a murderer?’, Kenneth had asked.  
‘Say something stupid again and you might find out.’, Beatrix had smiled sweetly. Farah had urged them all back to work before it got out of hand.

But people were going to talk about them and Farah was actually relieved when Beatrix offered an escape. She was tired and stressed and she did not know if she had the energy to radiate the calm that her students would need from her.

‘Yes, let’s go to the suite.’, Farah answered, managing a small smile towards Beatrix. 

-

Minutes later they sat across each other in their empty suite. Their clothes were indeed brought over but they did not have much stuff for their living room.

Farah pushed some pumpkin around with her fork. She was not hungry at all. For the first time today Beatrix was quiet as well. Even though Farah was glad for a break from the taunting, the silence felt awkward as well.

‘No more lessons today.’, she broke the silence. 

Beatrix’ mouth was filled with bread so she managed a nod before she swallowed her food. ‘I have to work on some of my own homework.’, she said. ‘But maybe later we can go over tomorrow’s lessons?’

Farah stayed quiet, not sure how to respond.

‘I can assist better when I know what you expect of me.’, clarified Beatrix. 

‘What I expect of you?’, repeated Farah coldly. ‘I don’t expect anything of you. This wasn’t my idea.’

Beatrix rolled her eyes. ‘Whatever.’ 

She shoved her chair back and walked towards the bedroom. ‘I have to walk you over to Rosalind’s office at eight.’

With a bang she shut the door, leaving Farah all alone at the table.

-

Farah took Beatrix reluctantly through her notes for tomorrow’s class. She would spend the whole morning with the first years and she had thought of assignments for everyone. She shared the assignments with Beatrix who had some thoughts of her own.  
They were not all bad, because Farah had to admit to her surprise that Beatrix knew her classmates quite well. 

‘Bloom’s problem isn’t control.’, sighed Beatrix, sounding bored. ‘Her problem is fear. She is afraid to let go of that control.’

Farah had to agree with the girl. ‘So what do you suggest?’, questioned Farah.

‘Don’t pair her with Aisha for a start, because she feels safer with a water fairy.’

‘I want my students to feel safe in my class.’, empathized Farah.

Beatrix scoffed. ‘Safety doesn’t push limits though, does it. I booked my best results under pressure.’

Farah wondered what that meant for Beatrix, to have an unsafe education from a young age. She still had scars from Rosalind’s education methods but she had been older than Beatrix when it happened. She knew that Beatrix had been raised by Andreas and she knew how her former friend thought about being pushed to the limit. 

She observed the girl in front of her. Beatrix looked stunning and she did not show a trace of vulnerability, like most sixteen year olds. And yet Farah had seen that facade shimmer, when they talked about Astra Dell. 

‘You should make Bloom create a huge fire in front of her friends that will teach her about control. You have to raise the stakes.’, Beatrix’ voice pulled her from her thoughts. 

Farah scratched the itching skin around her bracelet as she let Beatrix’ words sink in. 

‘I think you should all make them perform in turns. In front of the class. Aisha is so afraid of making mistakes that she never pushes herself to the limit and Stella has never shown her real self.’

She hated to admit it, but Beatrix was making valid suggestions. She did not like pushing her first years like that, but she could see how it worked.

‘Am I allowed to say no?’, she questioned with raised eyebrows.

‘Don’t be boring.’, smiled Beatrix.

‘And what if one of them loses control?’, Farah challenged. ‘I won’t be able to intervene.’ 

‘Have some faith, miss D.’, Beatrix rolled her eyes. ‘I am not useless, you know. I was trained by good people.’

‘Good people as in they cared for you ?’, she challenged. 

‘Boring.’ Beatrix fake-yawned. ‘By people who saw my potential.’

Farah desperately wanted to ask more. It sounded like Andreas and Rosalind had trained the girl as a soldier from an early age. It would explain the girl’s well-developed power and confidence. It did raise many more questions though. 

The questions had to wait. 

Someone knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day 🙃


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘What happened?’, asked Farah and she was surprised to feel genuine concern.

4.

‘Dad!’, Beatrix opened the door wider and let the other person step inside. Farah was surprised to see Andreas. She had just been contemplating Beatrix and Andreas’ bond and a father-daughter relation had not crossed her mind. 

Beatrix threw her arms around his neck and gave a genuine smile. It made her look younger than Farah had seen her before. 

‘Hi doll.’, smiled Andreas. ‘You texted me to come over? Have you had trouble with that one?’ He nodded towards Farah.

Beatrix shook her head. ‘No, we are getting along fine, she is really responding well to my suggestions’, she smiled sickly at Farah.

Farah could only manage a nod. She was really confused by the scene playing out in front of her. Andreas and Beatrix seemed really close. They both seemed to genuinely like each other and it did not fit with her image of Andreas. The man who abandoned his own son.

‘How is Sky?’, Farah questioned icily. ‘Has he forgiven you for all your years of absence?’

‘We are getting there.’, said Andreas jovially. ‘He is quite an amazing boy isn’t he?’

‘Well, you have Saul to thank for that.’, she spat bitterly.

‘I will.’, smiled Andreas, not impressed by Farah’s tone at all. ‘But I suppose he owes me for almost murdering me.’

He focused on Beatrix again. ‘Why did you text me, B?’

Beatrix looked a bit nervous. ‘I need to talk to you, I have some questions.’

‘Let me hear them, doll.’

Beatrix’ eyes darted over to Farah. ‘In private.’, she said softly.

‘That’s okay.’, smiled Andreas cruelly. ‘Farah can just wait in the bedroom.’

It took Farah a second to register the words. 

‘That’s an order, Farah.’, growled Andreas.  
Farah felt her cheeks burning up as she briefly considered ignoring the order. She knew it was not worth it, but she hated being ordered around. 

With as much dignity as she could find, she made her way over to the bedroom.

‘And close the door.’, called Andreas to her back.

Farah turned around and flipped him off. 

-

Farah settled on her bed, her back straight as she fumed. Without her magic, it seems harder to control her emotions. She missed the outlet of magic energy. She clenched her fists. She took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down.  
She could hear the faint voices of Beatrix and Andreas at the other side of the door. She could not exactly make out what they were saying. 

The voices became increasingly louder and then the bedroom door banged open. 

The next moment Beatrix stormed in. The girl seemed surprised to see Farah there, apparently she had forgotten about the other woman in her bedroom. 

Beatrix looked beyond upset and Farah forgot her own problems with the girl for a second.

‘Are you okay?’, she questioned worriedly.

Beatrix looked at her, her eyes glistening suspiciously. ‘I am far from okay and I don’t want to talk about it.’

‘What happened?’, asked Farah and she was surprised to feel genuine concern. 

Suddenly Farah felt herself flying backwards by a strong gush of air. 

‘What part of I don’t want to talk about it, don’t you understand?’, yelled Beatrix. 

Farah closed her eyes as she tried to reach some of her calming magic. The bracelets around her wrists burned. She could not. 

Beatrix was standing in the middle of the room as strong gusts of wind twirled around her. 

Feeling oddly vulnerable without her magic, Farah called for the girl in her most soothing voice. 

‘Beatrix, you have to control yourself.’

As soon as Beatrix heard Farah’s voice, the magic calmed down. Farah could still see the emotion in the girl’s eyes and was impressed by the control Beatrix had showed. She had taught emotional teenagers for decades now and this amount of control was rare in first year students. 

‘Can you leave? I need to get changed.’ Beatrix’ voice lacked the usual harshness and Farah pretended not to hear the stifled sob as she walked past the girl towards their living room. 

She closed the door behind her and combed a hand through her hair. 

Just this afternoon Beatrix had carelessly talked about the murder she committed and now the girl was crying like a teenage girl after a fight with her father figure. 

Was she dealing with an absolute psychopath or a very confused teenager?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter but I think it shows a little bit about Beatrix’ character. Next chapter will be a bit more plot! As usual, I am totally interested in what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalind laughed. ‘Oh Farah, all these years and you still ask the wrong questions. It does not matter what she thinks. Beatrix is loyal, has immense control and knows how to think on her feet. She is special and she will do amazingly.’, if Farah had not known better, she would swear that she heard some affection in Rosalind’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the amazing comments, they make me smile like you would not believe.

5.

‘Farah, come in.’ Rosalind’s smile did not reach her eyes. ‘It will just be fifteen minutes, Beatrix. If you could wait outside?’, she called to the girl behind Farah.

Farah closed the door, leaving her guard behind her as she stepped into her former office. It did not look like her office anymore, it looked like Rosalind’s again. The maps on the walls, the big strategy table where her sofa used to be.  
With Beatrix escorting her to her office and without her magic, Farah almost felt like a student again. She knew that that was the effect Rosalind wanted to have on her and she took some effort to raise herself up.  
At least she was taller than Rosalind.

Rosalind motioned for her to sit down. There went that advantage.

‘Tomorrow, queen Luna will hold an assembly. She will tell the students that I am the new headmistress because these troubling times ask for a more capable headmistress.’, Rosalind spoke when Farah sat down. ‘You will be demoted to a regular professor.’

Farah held up her arms to show the bracelets. ‘How will you explain these?’, she asked with venom.

Rosalind looked amused. ‘You are a danger to society of course. You are still traumatised from our crusade against the Burned Ones and recent events have caused a relapse. The runic limiters are only there to protect you from hurting yourself and others.’

She cocked her head and gave Farah a sharp look. ‘Do I need to explain to you how important it is that you comply with this story? You are well aware that Saul is in the queen’s custody.’

Farah almost felt like she was going crazy. She swallowed as she managed to nod.

‘Good.’, Rosalind’s smile still did not reach her eyes. ‘And Beatrix will help you of course.’

‘I see.’, said Farah, because she did not know what else to say.

‘I also need you to tutor Beatrix privately.’, continued Rosalind. ‘She has her elemental test in 12 days and I think she is ready for mind magic as well.’

Farah was momentarily so confused that she forgot her anger with Rosalind. ‘How do you mean she has her elemental test? She needs to be able to control the weather to pass that.’

The elemental test was something excellent students could take if they wanted. Usually in their third or final year. It was taken by a neutral examiner and was the most important step in becoming a Master Fairy.

‘She can control the weather.’ Farah was sure she could hear a hint of pride in Rosalind’s voice. ‘It just shows us that you don’t know how to reach your students’ full potential.’

Farah stayed quiet, not enjoying this lecture at all.

‘Andreas and I think it is best to train her as an assassin.’

‘What does Beatrix think?’

Rosalind laughed. ‘Oh Farah, all these years and you still ask the wrong questions. It does not matter what she thinks. Beatrix is loyal, has immense control and knows how to think on her feet. She is special and she will do amazingly.’, if Farah had not known better, she would swear that she heard some affection in Rosalind’s voice.

‘You don’t even care about her.’, Farah said.

Rosalind held up a finger. ‘That’s where you are wrong. I do care about her. I want to make Solaria safe for her. More importantly I want her to grow and reach her full potential. I want her to know that she is special. Because I care.’

Farah studied Rosalind’s face for a few seconds. She seemed oddly genuine.

‘I want you to teach her how to afflict wounds.’ Rosalind’s voice was low.

‘Why don’t you?’, challenged Farah, ignoring the way her heartbeat had increased. She already knew why. Rosalind was an amazing fairy. Immensely powerful. Scarily smart. But she was not a fighter. She had always been support. She was tactical. She knew where enemies hid out. She knew how to encourage troops or break soldiers. But fighting real battles was something she had never done.

‘Because I am busy.’, Rosalind said. ‘I will train the best fairies and specialist as soldiers. Beatrix is going to provide me with the list of fairies at the end of this week, feel free to help her. I will make them reach their full potential. That is my expertise. ’

She raised an eyebrow at Farah. ‘And your expertise is killing, Farah or have you forgotten?’

Farah closed her eyes in an attempt to block the memories Rosalind was sending her way. The memories did not penetrate her mind but it was not necessary. The memories were already in her mind. It were her memories too.

Rosalind had trained her how to hurt people with just her mind. How to cut them and later even how to break their bones.  
It was the most awful magic there was. It asked for a certain kind of cruelty and cold that Farah did not like to tap into. Even in battle she had resorted to using telekinesis often, instead of just ripping apart Burned Ones limp by limp, even though she could.

‘I don’t want to teach Beatrix that.’, Farah protested, her voice sounded softer than she wanted.

‘I did not ask your opinion.’

‘I can’t make her train against projections without my powers.’, objected Farah.

Rosalind’s lip curled up. ‘So make her train on you. Or someone else.’

-  
When she left Rosalind’s office, she found Beatrix sitting on Callum’s old desk, laughing loudly at something Riven had said. The boy was sitting in the chair and looked rather pleased with himself.  
When she noticed Farah, she hopped of the desk and kissed Riven on the cheek.  
‘I’ll see you later.’, she whispered to Riven.

‘Let’s go back, miss D.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am running out of prewritten chapters so the next update might take longer, but probably not because I have plenty of inspiration!


End file.
